


永恒之门—第一卷：次现实

by Akarthus



Series: 永恒之门（The Gate of Eternity) [1]
Category: Original Work, 无限恐怖 | Wú Xiàn Kǒng Bù - zhttty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Crossover, Cults, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Multi, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarthus/pseuds/Akarthus
Summary: 当一个邪教教主来到了无限世界，他会如何在这个危机四伏的地方生活下去呢？而他，也会一步步解除自己身上哪怕自己都不知道的谜团，给予他力量的神邸到底是谁？为什么他要成为邪教教主？还有...无限空间，究竟是什么？还有，他与那位神邸之间的关系。不过探索这些秘密的前提是...他要能在无限世界里面，活下去。这一切，都在等待着我们去发觉...





	1. 第一章：神邸代行者

     _ **第一章：神邸代行者**_

 

     

  “教主大人！我们的藏身点被警察发现了，现在我们已经被包围了，情况对我们很不利！”一个穿着黑色长袍，急急忙忙的跑来的信徒推开了索尔斯特的卧室的大门。

  “冷静，警察来的有多少人？具体装备怎么样？”索尔斯特把他胯下的那啥从一个身上沾满了白灼的女人的蜜穴里面拔了出来，在发出“啵”的一声以后，他从旁边的桌子上那些了一块毛巾开始擦拭自己的身体。

  “根据侦察兵的报告，警察总共动员了70人左右，不过大部分都只配备了最基本的手枪，没有发现其他的重武器。”这位信徒如实的回答道，似乎眼前的一幕完全没有影响到他一样。

  “那你再慌张什么？我们的战斗教徒有156人，比他们多出整整一倍，回到你的岗位去。”索尔斯特面无表情的说道，同时，还从一直挂在旁边的衣架上拿下了一套黑白相间的神父装，由多层的特殊布匹还有一些精致的刺绣组成，肩膀上的两条带子一直垂到了膝盖的位置上。

  “是！教主大人！”在对着索尔斯特行了一个特殊的礼之后，这位信徒便离开了，再次急急忙忙的跑向了远处。

  “看起来...很快就需要转移根据地了啊...”索尔斯特轻声的说道，随后便转身看了看身后几乎躺满了房间地板的赤裸女人，她们的双手都被粗糙的黑铁手铐铐在了背后，嘴里也被口球堵住的她们只能自原地无助的扭动她们曼妙的身体。而索尔斯特，正在享受着这种支配其他人的感觉，真的，十分享受。

  伴随着一声声持续不断的枪响，索尔特斯来到了教会的大门口附近，而他的旁边，正是几名负伤的信徒，正被其他信徒处理着伤口。在看见他们的教主到来的时候，几乎所有注意到他到来的信徒都停下了手中的事情，对他行了礼。

  索尔斯特挥了挥手，让他们回到了之前的岗位，“汇报一下，我们的损失。”

  “教主大人，”一个穿着白色牧师袍的修女说道，“现在一共有9人负伤，其中4名伤势严重，还有2位已经到达了天国的战斗教徒，对方的损失暂时无法估算，但是能确定的是伤亡一定要比我们高！”

  “很好，记住，死亡只是新生的开端，天国将会庇护我们！”索尔斯特高举了他手上一直拿着的锁镰，这把散发着死亡气息的武器就是他们的圣器，一把真正的魔法武器。

  “天国将会庇护我们！”众信徒的战吼声在那一瞬间压倒了本来连绵不断的枪声，把他们的士气在一次提高的了顶峰，在宗教的影响下，他们无所畏惧。

  本来所有的事情都完全按照了索尔斯特的计划行使，占据了人数优势的他们逼退了一波波警察的进攻，而索尔斯特本人也对战斗教徒的战斗力非常满意。而也就是在这一刻，一连串来自前方的撕布机一样的声音打断了这里所有人的美梦。廉价，还有一些老旧的警车被一辆辆飞驰而来的装甲车代替，战斗力本就不高的警察被装备精良，训练有素的特警迅速取代，而全自动武器的火力压制立刻就把这些只有老式步枪和手枪的信徒们打的抬不起头来。

  “教主大人，请您快撤退吧！”自从特警到来之后，这是索尔斯特听到最多的一句话，虽然他并不想认输，但是对面不断飞来的子弹却使得他不得不后退。信徒们的伤亡越来越大，而现在许多伤员都来不及救助，甚至大量的非战斗人员也被迫参战。虽然很难承认，但是索尔斯特现在正在看着他花费的无数心血打造的教会正在以飞快的速度分崩离析。

   
  看着不断倒下的信徒，索尔斯特却无能为力，这种无力的耻辱感正深深铭刻在了他的内心中，而他的理智也在告诉他，如果现在在不撤退，就再也没有东山再起的机会了。

  必须离开。  
  必须离开。  
  内心在告诉我，本能在告诉我，理智在告诉我，必须离开。  
   
  但是尊严告诉我，荣耀告诉我，我必须和我的信徒共存亡。

  就在索尔斯特陷入了无穷无尽的纠结当中的时候，一个轻灵，但是却带有着魅惑力的女声开始在他的心头低语，

  “走吧，离开，这没有什么好羞耻的，你是我的代行者，我也不允许你死去，来吧，到我的身边来....到我的身边来....”  
   
  对于他来说，这个声音虽然许多年没有听到，却感觉无比的熟悉，无比的动人，这正是接近十年之前，亲手赐予了他那把魔法武器和身上穿着的神父袍的女神的声音，自从那天起，他就一直渴望着听见这个声音了。

  他悄悄的离开了。没有留下一丝痕迹。但是大家都察觉了。但是每个人都留下了一个笑容。

  顺着之前所建造的一个密道，索尔斯特来到了一个位于教会正下方的地下室里面，而就在那里，他看见了他毕生一直追求的哪个身影。

  高挑，并且凹凸有形的身材，一头飘散着，丝毫没有束缚的雪白色秀发，那一对如同完美的蓝宝石一样的双眼，还有那遮掩住了她绝美容貌的面纱。正如同十年前他所见到的一模一样，仿佛丝毫没有受到时间的摧残一般，仍旧美丽。

  “我们，再次见面了呢...我的代行者哟...”轻灵，优雅，但是有带着些许魅惑的声音从她的面纱下面传来出来，“我想，你应该想我了吧。”

  “正是，我的女神。索尔斯特，愿为您付出一切。”索尔斯特几乎是在见到她的那一个瞬间就已经半跪了下来，握住镰刀的右手将镰刀压在了自己的胸前。

  “那么...你愿意为我征战未知吗？在哪里，我也无法继续庇护你，而你也将失去这个世界所有的成就，从零开始。你，真的愿意吗？”

  “我愿意。我的一切，甚至是我的生命，都是属于您的，请不要介意，肆意的使用我吧。”

  女神像索尔斯特伸出了右手，缓缓的抚摸在了他的脸蛋上，“那么，就请你继续成为我的代行者吧，作为一个超越者。”

  索尔斯特抬起了他的头，二人的四目相对，两对苍蓝色的眼睛里都反射出了对面的容貌。此时，两人的嘴角都微微的勾起了一个淡淡的微笑。

  _“如您所愿。我的女神”_

_“以后，叫我阿兹瑞尔哦~”_


	2. 第二章：属性与超越者

 

  **第二章：属性与超越者**

  索尔斯特缓缓的睁开了他的双眼，感觉到了身体正躺在一个硬物之上，他低下头一看，发现他正躺在一张公园的长椅上，周围有一些来来往往的行人，大部分都是欧美人的面孔。就在这时，一个半透明的弹窗出现在了刚刚坐直的索尔斯特面前，上面写着：

 

  世界：次级现实世界

  世界线变动指数：55.28%

  世界难度：F -> D+ 

  主线任务1：寻找主角

任务目标：寻找到任意主角队伍里面的任意一人（0/1）

任务时限：无

任务奖励：F级支线剧情*1，500奖励点

  支线任务1：猎杀者

任务目标：猎杀敌对的轮回者（0/6）

任务时限：无

任务奖励：1点功勋+根据目标强度的额外奖励

 

  “这是什么...?" 索尔斯特轻轻的低语到，看着周围的人群，他便刻意的压制了自己的声音。

  “这是你的任务哦~我的代行者啊...” 就在索尔斯特思索着自己给自己提出的问题的时候，阿兹瑞尔轻灵的声音再次出现在了他的意识中，不过仿佛，女神本人就在他的耳边轻语一样。“虽然不是我发布的，但是我还是希望你能好好的完成哦~”

  ”如您所愿。” 虽然在心中回复就已经能达到目的了，但是索尔斯特还是不由自主的轻声说出了这这句话。

  “嗯...那我先带你了解一下吧，虽然我自己也不是非常了解。” 索尔斯特面前半透明的弹窗消失了，而另一个同样半透明的版面出现在了他的面前，就好像是有一双无形的手正在帮他操纵一样。“这个就是你的任务版面了，所有的轮回者与超越者的身体都会被数据化。我想，你应该玩过一点网络游戏吧？大概就是那种样子。”

  索尔斯特看向了面前的那个版面，虽然感到有些不可思议，但是对于阿兹瑞尔的话他还是完全信任的。

 

 

 

 

  姓名：索尔斯特·赫尔歌德·欧利格森（Thorst Xolgothud Orlygsson）  
  年龄：27  
  性别：男  
  身高/体重：182CM/74KG  
  人物属性：  
 生理属性：  
  最大生命值：160  
  力量：15  
  敏捷：15  
  耐力：16  
 心智属性：  
  智力：23  
  意志：18  
  精神：16  
 辅助属性：  
  感知：16  
  风度：21  
  魅力：96

  防御：天生防御5+力场防御25+亵渎防御20 = 50

  天赋：  
  【恐惧化身】索尔斯特擅长使用恐惧来操纵他的敌人，甚至是他的盟友，他造成的所有恐惧点数额外提升（25%风度）点，并且所有成功造成伤害的攻击会追加造成伤害5%的恐惧点数。【Standard】【D+】

  超越者天赋：  
  【神邸代行者】索尔斯特作为阿兹瑞尔唯一的代行者，他具备了一小部分阿兹瑞尔的神力，虽然目前实力还不足为惧，但是等他完全成长之后，他就是行走在大地之上的神邸。索尔斯特获得20点亵渎防御，可以忽略15点受到的任意不良点数，在威吓风度值比自己低的目标时，可以获得12点神性威压加值，并且严重伤害不会恶化，恶性伤害的恶化速度减半。【Transcendence】【E】

  支线剧情：无  
  功勋：0  
  奖励点：0  
  超越点数：0

  装备：

 

 

 

  阿兹瑞尔的祈祷  
品质：深绿色  
描述：散发着不详气息的锁镰，一把短柄镰刀与一把无柄匕首的组合体，中间由铁链连接。  
分类：镰刀/突刺剑/匕首  
伤害：51 - 59  
武器特殊属性：【破魔25】  
需求：力量12，意志15  
伤害类型：挥砍严重伤害  
耐久：450/450  
  特殊效果1，匕首投掷：使用者可以将尾部的匕首投出，伤害为 25 - 31，造成穿刺严重伤害，最大射程8米，由于没有握柄，所以这把匕首不能作为近战武器使用。  
  特殊效果2，化剑：使用者可以将尾部的铁链化为坚硬的剑身，无柄匕首变为一把突刺剑，伤害为 44 - 47，造成穿刺严重伤害。无法和匕首投掷一起使用。  
  特殊效果3，死之诅咒：当这把武器对敌人造成了伤害之后，上面阿兹瑞尔的诅咒将会侵蚀目标的生命力，额外追加 9 - 17点亵渎严重伤害。  
  特殊效果4，进化：目前进度（168/200）

  防具：庇护  
品质：淡绿色  
描述：华丽的神父服装，但是并不影响行动  
分类：轻甲  
盔甲基本属性：【力场防御25】  
盔甲特殊属性：【防弹】  
需求：意志14  
耐久：200/200  
  特殊技能1，暗能护盾：穿戴者立即获得一面可以吸收40点伤害的护盾，护盾拥有10点力场防御，持续90秒，冷却时间：6小时。  
  特殊效果1，威压：穿戴者半径15米内的所有风度低于穿戴者目标都会受到12点对穿戴者的恐惧点数。

 

  “虽然我觉得你应该已经能够发觉，但是保险起见我还是跟你简介一下吧，一些不算是常识的能力。人物的防御分为两种，物理类防御和超自然防御，物理防御包括 盔甲防御，天生防御，和阻碍防御，你身上穿戴的一般盔甲给你提供盔甲防御，你的皮肤给你提供天生防御，而你手持的盾牌和其它非盔甲非天生的装备提供阻碍防御，这些防御都可以被破甲击破。而超自然防御包括了 力场防御，偏斜防御，亵渎防御，神圣防御，还有一些比较罕见的防御类型，这种防御会被破魔所击破。哦，对了，力场防御可以被造成力场伤害的破甲所击破。”

  索尔斯特认真的听着，同时也不断的留意他周围世界中不自然，或者说，不是他认识的现实中的事物，不过目前为止，他还没有注意到任何超自然的东西，一些就像是一个现实中的欧洲或北美的城市一样。

  “还有，虽然你看着这个所谓的属性版面十分的机械，但是它并不能反映出一个人完全的战斗力，你的技巧和经验不会被这个版面计入，而你运用自身智慧所创造的战斗方式也无法被记录。数据比你强大的敌人不一定真的无法战胜，但是，你还是要小心，这是一个弱肉强食的世界，而你，作为我唯一的代行者...可不要死掉哦，这可是我们的约定来着。”

  “嗯，我是不会死的，至少不会在你之前，不，也不会在你之后。” 索尔斯特对着面前的空地笑了笑，但是他知道，他的女神一定能够看到。

  “这才是我的代行者啊~去吧，记住，你是超越者，和那些廉价的轮回者不同，你的性命远远比他们的更加值钱。” 阿兹瑞尔那轻灵却又魅惑的声音再次在他的耳边响起。


	3. 第三章：接近现实的非现实世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节未完

**第三章：接近现实的非现实世界**

  在用意念关闭了这个半透明的属性栏之后，索尔斯特环顾了一下四周，现在这个地方应该是夏天的样子，但是因为是阴天的关系，他没办法推断出是上午还是下午，不过天色还算是比较明亮。他面前的大街上也有着许多的小汽车来来往往，而他向侧面看去，也有不少高楼大厦环绕着这个地区。

  索尔斯特看着周围的情况，他现在已经推断出了自己现在正在一个科技比较发达的，位于欧洲或者北美的大城市里面。根据行人的衣着和来往的汽车，时间和科技应该和现实世界差不了很多。他从自己一直坐着的长椅上站了起来，索尔斯特知道自己现在必须去搜集关于这些“主角”的信息，但是他也完全没有头绪。不过现在唯一的好消息就是，他看见了旁边的十字路口的路边上，有免费可以拿的报纸。

  走到了这个报箱的旁边，他从里面拿起了一份报纸，报纸是用英语写的，而在报纸的左上角，上面写着：2015年5月12日，星期四。接下来的不少信息都是一些没有什么重要信息的日常新闻，以及一些占据了很多篇幅的大广告，索尔斯特发现，这些广告和他所熟悉的地球倒是十分相似。

  


End file.
